


番外二.无自觉与無理心中

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 無理心中（jp）：强迫殉情
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906





	番外二.无自觉与無理心中

不知道又在第一世界的什么地方跑了一天腿的光之战士终于灰头土脸地传送回了原初世界自己的安乐窝，一头就扎向了松松软软的床铺——但是在到达目的地前被捞住了。

哈迪斯一脸嫌弃地看着仿佛被抛上岸的死鱼脸的她开口说到：“脏兮兮地别就直接往床上倒，你不嫌脏我还嫌呢。”

兴许是今天真的太累脑子已经转不过弯，想要扑向被窝被阻碍的英雄干脆就没搭理他的奚落，直接掉转目标像是章鱼一样结结实实地缠向了揪住了她的哈迪斯。

“呜哇好脏，你放开！……唉……”哈迪斯姑且尝试了一下拒绝，不过奈何她就像狗皮膏药一样不肯松手，只好夹着她坐在床边。

“既然累到这个程度别做那么多杂事不就好了吗，又不是离了你世界就不转了，勉强自己到这个程度有什么意义？”

“都是举手之劳……反正想着顺路就顺便一块都接下了……我没有勉强自己啦……”

“是是是没有勉强。当时几年不见就变得破破烂烂地回来结果还召唤了个海德林变得更破破烂烂的也不知道是哪的谁。”他气不打一处来地开始捏住她的脸往两边扯。

“……对—八—起—”

“别道歉。要道歉还不如一开始就别做。”

“那不行。”

“那就别道歉。”

“绕回来了。”

“也不知道是谁的问题。”

“是我的。哈哈。”她干笑两声，重新趴回他怀里：“好困，但是还得去洗澡，好麻烦。”

“……终于开始退化到连残次品也不如了吗。”他看着赖在他怀里不肯动弹的大英雄，露出了‘你这还算是文明人？’的鄙夷眼神，不过最终还是无可奈何地打了一个响指。

“啊。”前一秒还觉得自己灰头土脸满身狼狈的她突然觉得全身（甚至包括衣服）都清爽了。她讶异地掀起衣摆看了看——那里本来有一个今天刚不小心撕开的裂口，也同样被修补好了。

“你现在还能用这种魔法吗？”

“这种程度的根本消耗不了什么魔力，怎么不行。”他用鼻子哼了一声，不甚在意。

“哈迪斯你从以前开始就真的很擅长这种纤细的作业呢……”她左看看右看看：“这个真方便，要是我也能用就好了。”

“你省省吧。以前都做不好的事情现在更不可能做好了，你要是失忆了我可以给你重放一下你为了想要清洁袍子结果把整个袍子都变没的英勇事迹。”

她翻了个白眼又倒了回去。

“之前就在想，拉哈布雷亚的老爷子讨厌我是不是因为我手滑毁了他好多创造物……”

“你居然现在才发觉吗？？？？”

“唔咕，果然吗……”她整张脸都皱了起来：“要是我以前没那么经常惹他生气，是不是就……”

“………………别想这种蠢事。”哈迪斯一边像撸猫一样顺着她的头发，一边回忆起那些遥远的记忆。

————————————

她从一开始就不擅长需要纤细操作的魔法。

并不是贬低，只是单纯的事实。具体点说，从0开始的创造魔法，也没有人比她更没品，不管怎么尝试都大都只能重复着失败、失败、失败。

然而她的才能却体现在另外一个方面——如果有一个已经达到0.99的魔法造物，经过她的调整，最终都可以成为获得‘灵魂’的没有矛盾的形态。

同胞们制作出的各种造物，大都停留在‘魔法概念’的阶段，并不能获得生命。然而如果那些造物获得了她的认可和调整，一切就不一样了。

而与此同时，她的另外一项才能也让同胞们胆寒。

绝对的破坏力。

从学院逃脱的新生造物，被创造物管理局认定为‘有害’的概念，没有什么可以承受地了她的一击——并不是仅仅在范围或者程度上的强大力量，更单纯的是，她知道这些东西的‘弱点’。

这两种能力就是她最初成为‘十四人’之一的契机。

乍一看是完全矛盾的两种能力，然而希斯拉德却曾说，那正是她本身‘意志’的体现。

她比任何同胞都正确地理解‘生命应有的形态’。

“她啊，是个无可救药的‘博爱者’哦——对于‘生命’，而且还是相当无自觉的那种，性质更恶劣。”希斯拉德窃笑着说过。

“珍视‘重要之物’的你和珍视‘所有生命’的她……说实话我当初并不太看好你们。”

“哈？？”当时的他拧起眉头一脸不快地看向自己的挚友：“几次三番拿这事来耍我的人现在来说这个？？”

“哎呀那个是……呼呼，毕竟看你那个样子很好玩嘛。”希斯拉德想起了什么似的笑得一脸愉快，换来他一个白眼和不爽的咋舌。

“玩笑，玩笑而已。”希斯拉德笑着拍了拍他的背：“不过其实我不看好的不是你，而是她哦。毕竟所谓‘博爱’，另一方面就是不会对个体产生执着嘛。”

“不过……”希斯拉德环绕了一圈哈迪斯的房间：“看来也只是我杞人忧天了。这次不知道她又会从哪儿给你带回什么奇妙的土产呢。”他走到一个架子前，戳了一下一个不停转圈的乌龟形状土偶。

“不，这个……真希望她不要再带回什么奇怪的东西了。”哈迪斯单手捂住脸发出了叹息：“连我的品味都要被质疑了。”

希斯拉德爽朗地大笑起来：“你又来了，说着这种话，每次她带给你的土产不都还好好的收着？”他指了指哈迪斯房间里的陈列架，用手肘撞了一下他。

“……………………………………总不能扔了吧。”他撇过头，打定主意不去看希斯拉德脸上浮现的坏笑。

————————————

“姑且说一下。“哈迪斯从回忆中脱出，像是刚想起什么似的开口说到。

“我还没打算放弃。关于复活同胞的事。”他维持着抚弄她的头发的动作，平静地陈述着。

她一动不动，就好像睡着了一样。

“只是……在你此生还活着的期间，我不打算离开你的身边，仅仅如此。”

“嗯。”

“嘛……在这期间对你的活动多少也可以伸出援手。”

“嗯。”

“但是也仅限于你活着的期间。”

“嗯。”

“………………喂，你真的在听吗。”

“我在听。你的顽固也不是第一天知道了。”她淡淡地回应到，然后从趴在他怀里的体势起身，直视着他的眼睛。

“那么这次我死去的时候，一定会把你一起带走。”

这样的话，就不用再看见你那样的表情了吧。

哈迪斯睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着一脸轻松地说出这番话的她——她的表情仿佛就仅仅只是在讨论今天的晚饭。几秒钟之后，他才又深深地叹了一口气。

“……再怎么说也是被当做英雄的人，这么一脸清爽地说着無理心中之类的话没问题吗，你。”

“诶？”她歪了歪头，似乎根本没意识到自己说的话的深意。

无自觉……吗，哈迪斯又想起了挚友希斯拉德曾经说过的话，觉得自己现在才明白了那其中的意思——真是没有比这性质更恶劣的无自觉了。

唉，算了。他向着天花板翻了个白眼，直接就抓着她倒在了床上。

“………………睡吧。”

她没再动弹，就着这个姿势直接闭上了眼睛。

“晚安，哈迪斯。”

至少今天，看起来会做个好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 無理心中（jp）：强迫殉情


End file.
